


Cookie

by dnitegirl



Series: In which Percival Removes the Stick from his Ass [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Consensual GrindelGraves, M/M, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Not a terrible person Grindelwald, Oral Sex, Spanking, face petting, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnitegirl/pseuds/dnitegirl
Summary: This is a terrible idea.A cop stepping into a sex club, a bdsm sex club at that, cannot be anything other than a recipe for disaster.But here he is, Percival's curiosity having got the better of him during his off hours. It doesn't take long for him to realize he is completely in over his head.





	Cookie

This is a terrible idea.

A cop stepping into a sex club, a bdsm sex club at that, cannot be anything other than a recipe for disaster.

But here he is, Percival's curiosity having got the better of him during his off hours.

It isn't an impulsive decision either. Had he not wandered upon a certain variety of porn, porn he wasn't exactly proud of watching (much less for getting off to) he wouldn’t be here. But he’d fallen down that rabbit hole and started craving things he wouldn’t have considered prior. Years before, the most specific he could have been with his interests was men and only men. Now though, he thinks of men being tied down and whipped, blindfolded and teased until they couldn’t take it anymore.

For months he had been tempted, researching everything he could. One of his particularly interesting findings was a local club that catered to those with shared desires, The Cave as it was known. From everything he could see, the club had a good reputation, prioritizing their patrons’ privacy and safety.

He'd driven past it several times, enticed. The building was unassuming from the outside, only recognizable from a small sign. Never had he stopped.

Until today, after a particularly stressful time on the job.

Swallowing all his nerves, trying to appear at least outwardly confident, he makes his way inside.

He follows all the necessary protocol, showing his ID, just hoping he won't be recognized. At least he removed his badge before coming here, wouldn’t want that flashing. No such thing happens. After that, he's permitted to step inside.

Will he see people being strapped to posts? Everyone wearing leather masks and rubber costumes? Shit, if everyone dressed in some sort of extreme kink gear, then would Percival be out of place in his tailored three piece suit?

Those fears are quickly alleviated when he enters. For the most part, with a few exceptions, everything in this main room seems rather normal. On first glance, he would have guessed this was just a regular club featuring a bar and a small dance floor. The only noticeable differences being the music, more industrial than what he’s used to, and the overall atmosphere darker. The throb of dance music pulses through the speakers and patrons sit and chat within their own small groups as they would in any other public space.

Another fear replaces his initial worry. He knows no one and socialization has always been a weakness of his. Never being one to approach people he doesn’t know, he paces around the room, taking in the space, internally debating whether he should try to find someone to spark up a conversation with, or simply wait to be approached. At least he knows he's attractive so that doesn't worry him in the least. It isn’t arrogance, just a fact he’s had confirmed by many acquaintances and past lovers.

He does hope however his demeanor in this room doesn't come across like he’s some lost, scared puppy. In all his fantasies prior, he imagined himself on the dominating end. He'd maintained a certain level of control throughout his entire life and he has no intention of letting that go now.

For several moments, he stands against a wall, arms crossed as he observes. The place is certainly busy but not uncomfortably packed. People can still move without bumping against anyone else. A few seats are open at the bar however, and Percival decides a drink might just be what he needs.

He settles down in a stool on one end of the bar and makes himself comfortable. The bartender doesn't immediately approach him, apparently caught up in a conversation with another patron. It’s not a big issue considering he’s in no rush tonight. A few moments later he notices the bartender head over in his direction. On his way though, the man stops at a fridge to pull out a beer.  A bartender getting a beer is nothing special. What is interesting though, is it is just opened and placed right in front of Percival.

Raising an eyebrow, Percival takes one look at the bottle curiously. "I don't think I've ordered anything yet."

"From the gentleman on the other end." And the bartender gestures back over to where he had been talking.

Percival just accepts the drink and looks over. A blond man stares right at him and Percival finds himself making eye contact with the most hypnotic pair of eyes he's ever seen. Even from this distance, he can tell that one of the man’s eyes is a pale blue, the other a deep dark brown almost to the point of black. Like Percival, the man is wearing a suit, though his is a white that Percival imagines is a struggle to keep clean. The man smirks, raising a hand to wave over at him.

Not really knowing what else to do, Percival waves back and holds the beer up in what he hopes comes across as a gesture of 'thanks' before taking a sip.

Even after their eye contact is broken, Percival still isn't able to take his eyes off him. The man turns to a companion with glasses and long red hair, whispers exchanged and Percival cannot help but be curious of  what their conversation consists of. The man with glasses visibly rolls his eyes and sighs while the blond with the mismatched eyes chuckles and stands. He pats his companion on the back before striding over to where Percival sits.

"I haven't seen you around here before." The man says pleasantly with an accented voice as he leans against the bar top. "You must be new."

"I suppose I stick out more than I intended."  Percival sighs, taking another swig of the beer. All his effort to not come across as just that had failed apparently.

"No shame in that.” The man explains, clearly picking up on his disappointment. “I come here quite often so I have gotten to know most of the usual patrons. We were all new at one point."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He murmurs, relaxing slightly in the man’s presence.

The man smiles. "I wouldn't want anyone to feel unwelcome here. Now, I realize you just sat down, but would you care to dance with me?"

Percival can't help but scoff playfully at that. The question comes more unexpected than it probably should be. The man is clearly hitting on him, but Percival has apparently been out of the game too long to know how to properly react. Percival realizes that with his preference to top, he should be the one asking the other… that is if he were interested.

Taking a moment, he really looks the man over, especially now that he has an idea of the man’s intentions. Without a doubt, he is attractive, refined and clean cut in a way Percival knows he likes. Still, he remains hesitant. "I don't even know your name."

"Oh! How rude of me!" The man holds his hand out towards Percival. "Gellert Grindelwald. And what might I call a handsome gentleman such as yourself?"

The man's bluntness has a light blush dusting his cheeks, one he hopes is masked by the dim club atmosphere. "Percival Graves." And he shakes the man's hand.

"What a morbid family name…"

Percival shrugs and sips at his drink. "You aren't the first to tell me that."

The man, Gellert, chuckles. "I promise I don't mean that as an insult. It's just an uncommon name."

"And Grindelwald is common?" He has to snicker at the double standard.

"My family comes from Switzerland where I can assure you my name it is more than common." Percival supposes it explains the accent after all. The man shrugs. "Anyways, enough talk of names." Fingers lightly brush against his own and his hand is taken, tugged slightly. "Come, dance with me."

Thinking he might as well see where this goes, Percival stands and lets Gellert pull him over to the dance floor. Fortunately, it’s not so crowded it’s suffocating. There are several people in the space, but they still have some room to move without bumping into them.

At thirty-eight, he feels out of his element, not actually having ‘ _danced_ ’ at a club in years, and even in the past, clubbing had never been his thing. So he doesn’t know what to do at first, just stands there while bodies all around them sway and move to the beats.

Percival feels a hand glide down his side, resting at his hip, applying just enough pressure to get him to move. Gellert steps forward, moving with a certain fluidity that Percival doubts he’d ever be able to possess. The hands are still on him and Percival is shaking under the man’s touch. Gellert leans in, his lips practically brushing his ear, warm breath tickling his skin as he whispers, “Relax, just close your eyes and enjoy yourself.”

He does just that, eyes shutting as he takes a deep breath. Thanks to Gellert’s hands, his tension melts as they hold him, moving him as he does. Soon the feeling becomes far more natural and he allows himself this rare opportunity to just live in the moment. They press against each other and Percival lets himself reach out and touch Gellert as well.

Soon enough, he opens his eyes once more, licking his lips when he sees the hungry expression on the other man’s face. Any doubts he may have had about wanting this man are quickly fading. It may have been a while since he last hooked up with anyone, but imagining this man underneath him, begging for Percival to fuck him, it's far too enticing a thought to ignore. In a public space such as this, Percival may be shy, but he knows if they can get behind closed doors and not have to worry about social intricacies, he knows he can take control.

He’s about to ask Gellert if he wants to come back to his place, but before he can open his mouth, Gellert speaks first instead. “Mmm, as fun as dancing with you is, you should get an actual tour of this fine establishment, especially considering that this is your first visit.” The man steps back, removing his hands from Percival. “Come.” And he gestures for Percival to follow.

Percival has to take a moment, still too caught up in the moment and in his fantasies. Quickly, he calms himself and nods. “That is kind of you. I would appreciate it.”

“You are quite welcome.” Gellert smiles and leads him out of the dancing crowd. They walk past the bar and near the back of the main room, near an area walled off by a curtain. Gellert stops in front of it and waits for Percival to catch up.

“And what is this?” Percival asks out of curiosity. A curiosity which only grows as he hears a loud slap followed by a moan from behind the curtain.

“One of the scene rooms. Inside, patrons of the club can come in and act out scenes. We are usually free to observe most of them. Personally, I don’t typically bother with anything more than observing here, not when the privacy of my own home is more enticing.”

Still unused to the atmosphere, he doesn’t really know what to do other than nod. He’s definitely interested though, more so with each and every sound from the room.

Gellert reaches for the curtain but doesn’t move it just yet. “Now there are a few rules. One, don’t interrupt the scene. Two, don’t touch anyone without permission.” Leaning close, Gellert whispers against Percival’s ear once more, “You have permission to touch me though.” And he chuckles moving back. “And third, no cumming, which means masturbating is typically frowned upon.”

Percival stands there, practically shivering as Gellert’s hand runs down his back as the other man ushers him past the curtain.

The room opens up where a small crowd of observers gathers on the sides of the room. All of them circle around the scene taking place in the middle. A man, perhaps in his mid twenties, lays naked face down on a padded bench. Ropes twist around his body, securing him and keeping him still and his hands are tied tightly against his back. A blindfold rests against his eyes.

Next to him is an older man dressed rather similarly to Percival and Gellert aside from a thin mask over the upper half of his face. He takes a leather flogger in hand and gently traces the other man’s back.

Percival bites his lip as he takes it all in, his cock stirring in his pants as he watches the scene unfold. It’s much different to see this all play out in real life rather than on his computer screen back home. Knowing the whimpers and moans coming from the one on the bench are happening right in front of him makes it easier to imagine that this is happening in the real world, that this could be something Percival could take part in. And he wants to so dearly, wants to be the one to bring the flogger against the younger man’s still pink ass and hear him cry out in a perverted mix of pleasure and pain, wants to make him shake as he glides it against the rim of his hole.

Of course, with Gellert’s warning, he knows he can’t take part in this one, nor does he know if he would be able to work up the immediate courage to do so with this whole crowd watching. But, perhaps with the man standing next to him, anything is possible.

His eyes drift from the scene, instead focusing on Gellert instead. Looking at him with the sounds of slaps, moans, and cries in the background, it’s easy to imagine tying Gellert down, teasing and torturing him until he’s begging for Percival’s cock.

Gellert said he had permission to touch him, right? Standing here doing nothing but watching is driving him crazy. He needs to make some sort of contact. So, Percival lets his hand come to rest against Gellert’s back as the other had done earlier and just lets it slowly slide down until he’s cupping his ass.

Slowly, Gellert turns to face him and for a brief moment, Percival worries, afraid he’s done something wrong, but Gellert just smirks and slips and arm over his shoulder. “How about you and I get out of here? Have some fun of our own.”

He doesn’t need to even think about it past a simple question. “Your place or mine?”

“I live close by, maybe a five, ten minute drive at most.”

That’s all he needs to know, before he’s nodding and lets Gellert lead him out of the room.

Instead of going to the parking lot immediately, Percival watches as Gellert takes a moment to let his redhead companion from earlier know he’s leaving.

 

\----

 

Gellert offers to drive and promises to return Percival back to his car whenever he is ready, but Percival’s instincts as a cop tell him that just following Gellert back to his apartment is a better idea. At least the other doesn’t seem offended. Besides, Percival is rather positive that if they went in the same car, he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself. He’s seen enough horror stories from his work to know that doesn’t usually end well.

The drive, as Gellert had said, is fortunately short. He’s glad, because if he had to wait any longer, he might go crazy.

Soon, he follows Gellert’s car into a rather luxurious neighborhood. As they pull into one of the larger homes, Percival has to wonder what Gellert does for a living. While Percival is no stranger to wealth, it’s still hard to imagine this random man who hit on him at some club is this well off.

They each climb out of their cars, Gellert telling him to park wherever in the spacious driveway. With his car locked, he follows the man inside the house.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Gellert exclaims once Percival enters.

“Quite a nice place you have here.” He compliments, not intimidated in the least. They both shed their coats and hang them on a coat rack. He doesn’t miss the hungry look in Gellert’s eyes as he does so.

Still, Percival doesn’t want to spend all their time in the doorway like horny teenagers so he lets Gellert show him further inside. “I’m fortunate to have a job that treats me quite well.” Gellert responds, walking down a hallway. He stops as they come into a spacious kitchen. “But I don’t think we are here to talk about jobs and housing, are we?”

Percival chuckles at that. “No, I don’t think we are.” Now that it is only them, he feels his usual confidence returning. He doesn’t want to wait anymore, so with his eyes locked on Gellert, he closes the distance between them, takes Gellert’s shirt in hand and pulls him into a hungry kiss. He needs this. It’s been so long since he’s had any physical connection with anyone. His body is starving.

The man against him happily gives in. Lips pressing back against his, mouth open ever so slightly, letting Percival continue taking what he wants. For several moments, they stand there like that, taking the first steps to get to know each other intimately.

A hand slips into Percival’s hair and Percival gasps as fingers tighten, tugging at his short hair. Gellert nips at his lip, drawing yet another sound out of him.

It’s embarrassing and he doesn’t want to come across as a wanton virgin, not when he wants control. Percy steps, pushing Gellert with him until Gellert bumps back against the kitchen counter. The other man blinks with surprise, but Percival doesn’t stop. No, he slots himself between Gellert’s legs, grinding against him like when they were dancing.

He leans into continue the kiss, but a hand shoots up to still his face, gripping his jaw. Gellert shakes his head, chuckling softly. “Mmmm, forward, I like it. However, let’s move this out of the kitchen. I’d prefer to not have to clean cum off these counters. This is where I eat after all.”

Percival smiles, taking a step back to give Gellert some room. “Alright then. Lead the way.”

Taking Percival’s hand, Gellert pulls him down a hallway and into a large bedroom. A king sized bed takes up the majority of the space.

Anything else of interest is ignored, Percival not wasting any time in kissing Gellert once again. With every passing moment, he’s growing more and more impatient. There’s too many clothes, too many layers separating them. With another impulsive motion, Percival keeps walking, pushing forward until Gellert bumps against the bed. Stumbling back, Gellert falls, landing on the mattress with a groan.

Instantly, he’s climbing atop the other man, fingers trailing down to start undoing his tie. He wants this, needs the man beneath him.

It happens fast.

His arms pushed out of the way, his shoulders gripped tightly.

Before Percival has any idea what’s happening, he’s the one on his back, blinking up at a frowning Gellert. The man straddles him, still holding him down. His tie, skewed from Percival loosening it, hangs down into Percival’s face. He tries to squirm out from under Gellert, to reset their position.

But Gellert won’t let him move. The man shakes his head before glaring down at Percival with a stern expression. “Rule number one. I don’t submit to anyone. Ever. Understood?”

All Percival can manage, is to mumble, confused. “Wha-?”

“I don’t sub for anyone.” The grip on his shoulders tighten. “Now, you can either be ok with that and we can continue on with our night and have some fun,” Some of the pressure lessens, enough so that Percival feels less trapped. “Or if that doesn’t work for you, you can walk out of this room unsatisfied and go back to your car.” Gellert leans over him, lips brushing his ear, nipping the lobe slightly, “Understood?”

Percival shivers, his whole body tensing at the offer. It’s clear from the look on Gellert’s face that there will be no changing his mind. The option has been given and now, it’s entirely up to Percival. On one hand, the thought of it is a frightening thing, letting this man have control of him, being completely at his mercy rather than the other way around. However, the alternative is to leave right now when he’s more aroused than he has been in a long time. The idea of driving home and satisfying himself with only his hand after all this is more humiliating and frustrating than anything.

Swallowing down his nerves, Percival manages to nod. “I u-understand.”

Gellert leans back, still on top of him and smirking down. “Good boy. Now, please, safeword?”

“I… don’t have one.” Percival replies meekly. Embarrassed, he turns his head, trying to avoid the gaze baring down on him.

“You go to a BDSM club and don’t have a safe word in mind?” Percival tries to sink further in on himself, but that doesn’t last long. Gellert harshly grips his chin, tilting his head up so he has no choice but to look up at the other man. The grip isn’t too rough, not when Gellert’s thumb is gently stroking his cheek. “You are even newer to all of this than I anticipated.” He practically purrs.

It’s hard to not feel self-conscious. Not when Percival is so used to having the utmost respect of everyone around him. Not since his days at the academy over a decade ago, did he last feel this looked down upon. However, it isn’t as if Gellert is being cruel. Simply Percival’s ego is bruised. Furrowing his brow, he finally responds. “So you met me on my first night looking into this whole thing. Is that really such a crime?”

Gellert lets out an amused laugh. “No… no it isn’t. There is no reason to be so dramatic. In fact, I think I rather like it.” The grip on his face relaxes. Gellert’s hand starts to gently glide down his still clothed chest. “Knowing that I’m the first to ever get my hands on you this way…”

Percival wants to interrupt, to tell Gellert that he is definitely not a virgin, that he’s been with several men, but Gellert’s touch is absolutely hypnotic and all words leave him. His breath hitches as Gellert’s hands stop right at his belt.

“I still need that safeword Percy.”

An embarrassing whine escapes him. “I told you already. I don’t have one.”

Gellert just rolls his eyes. “Well that has to change before we continue. Just tell me the first word that comes to mind, something you wouldn’t say in a situation such as this.”

“C-cookie” He blurts out. Only after, does he realize how ridiculous it sounds. Perhaps it was the twisted combination of the words cock and rookie, resulting in an innocent sounding pastry.

It makes Gellert laugh loudly too, which is exactly what Percival didn’t need for his confidence. “Alright then, cookie it is. Don’t worry. I’ve heard far stranger.”

All Percival wants is to curl into a ball, to reset the whole encounter and say anything other than what he did to make a fool of himself. But he doesn’t have that chance. Especially not when Gellert finally gets to work at his clothes. First his own tie, then the buttons on his shirt so it just slides off his body with no effort. Then, finally, his pants, belt and boxers, all falling into a small pile on the floor.

Once he’s fully undressed, Gellert has him turn over and lay on his stomach. It’s a small comfort. Percival doesn’t want look other man in the eyes as he remains fully clothed and Percival lays naked.

A soft hand touches his back and Percival can’t help but flinch at the contact. “So tense Pet… there’s no reason to be so nervous.” _Pet…_ so that is what Gellert, a man he just met,  will call him. Percival supposes there are worse nicknames. The hands don’t leave his back. Instead they stroke his skin, soothing him.

For several moments, he is able to relax, close his eyes and just melt into the attention. He recognizes that Gellert is practically treating him like some scared animal, but it feels nice enough for him to overlook.

That is, until lips start to pepper his back with kisses, a line of them going up his spine. It’s a strange sensation and he’s tensing all over again. “What are you doing?”

Gellert just keeps kissing upwards, trailing up his neck and to his ear. “Relax,” he breaths as he crawls on top of Percival. There’s an unmistakable shape of a clothed erection prodding at Percival’s ass, “You really should calm down before we move on.”

“Move on to what?” It’s a dumb question and Percival knows it. Even so, the fact that he hasn’t been on this end of things prior is nerve-wracking. Everything is so opposite of what he envisioned.

“So many questions.” Fingers snake back around to grip his face once more. “Now, how about you start using your brain, or else I might have to punish you. I’ll be the one asking the questions here. Do you understand?”

The grip doesn’t hurt, but the warning is clear. Ask a question and there will be consequences. Percival nods as best as he can.

“Good boy.” There’s a quick kiss to his forehead before Gellert is sliding off of him. “Question one. Have you ever been with a man before? Yes or no.”

Percival nods once more.

The answer must please the other because, Gellert smiles and combs his hand through Percival’s hair. It feels like a reward. “Wonderful. Question two. Have you ever sucked a cock?”

It’s quite obvious where this line of questioning is headed. Percival gulps but nods yet again.

As soon as he answers, he can hear the unmistakable sound of a zipper being undone. He looks over just in time to see a hard cock freed from the confines of Gellert’s pants. He’s thicker than Percival, not quite as long though, but still enough to be intimidating. “Go on, you know what to do.” And the man steps forward, cock in hand, guiding it right until the head is brushing against his lips.

It’s been quite some time since he’s done this. Hopefully he won’t be so out of practice that Gellert decides he isn’t worth it. Still, it’s an order so despite his hesitance, he parts his lips and lets the man slide inside his mouth. His cheeks hollow and he sucks gently. His eyes close and he tries to get into a steady rhythm.

A fist tightens in his hair, causing him to moan out in pain, muffled with his mouth as full as it is. Gellert chastises him. “Come on, I know you can do better than that. Put some effort into it, you won’t break it.”

He obeys, sucking harder, bobbing his head faster with each motion. When he hears Gellert start to moan every few moments and feels the grip at his hair relaxing, he knows he’s finally doing a good job. Eventually, his eyes crack open and he peeks up, mouth still stuffed, just so he can see the man watching him with heavy lidded eyes. Gellert is biting his lip. Knowing the pleasure on this man’s face is all due to him is an incredibly satisfying thought.

Only seconds later Gellert pulls him off, cock sliding free from his lips. “That’s enough for now Pet.” Gellert leans down to kiss his swollen lips. If not for what they’d just been doing, the kiss might have been innocent. “You did well. I think you deserve a reward.”

The praise has him practically glowing. Gellert hasn’t even touched his cock and already this is feeling like one of his more satisfying experiences. The other man leans in for yet another kiss before he’s pulling back, walking away from the bed.

“Where are you going?” Percival asks, pouting slightly.

Gellert stops abruptly in front of a drawer as soon as Percival asks the question. The gentle expression fades as a smirk tugs at the man’s lips. “I had planned on such a nice, simple night to ease you into everything, but it appears as if you need some assistance on learning how to obey instructions.” Then he resumes to pull out the drawer, shuffling around in it until a few items are in his hands.

In his left is a wrapped condom and a bottle of lube. His right though, holds a leather paddle.

Percival’s eyes go wide. “What? What did I do wrong? Why are you getting that thing out?”

Gellert only shakes his head and takes an imposing step towards Percival. “Oh dear, I think you are far worse off than I expected. Still asking all these questions, even after I warned you.” Only then does Percival realize what he’s done. “How about a smack for each question since the warning? It’s only three. Seems fair, right?”

The paddle makes him too afraid to speak up. He’s never had anyone do anything even remotely similar to him in bed before so he has no idea what to expect. The anticipation has him already curling his hands into the blankets.

Gellert takes the paddle and slowly glides the leather against Percival’s bare ass. A shiver runs through him as he tries to brace himself for what is to come. The man must have picked up on his fear because he leans back over to pet his hair, cooing slightly. “You may speak, just don’t ask questions.” Then his voice softens. “Remember, you can get out of this any time you wish. All you need to do is say the word.”

That is right… Gellert had stressed he had a safeword beforehand. So if this really gets to be too much for him, he just needs to say that ridiculous word and he’d be free. However, Percival had never been one to back out of a challenge. “Th-that does seem fair… Sir” The title slips out, a natural result of all the pornography he had watched on this very subject.

At least the title does seem to amuse Gellert, a wide smile spreading on his face. “You are learning fast Pet.” There’s a kiss to his cheek and he feels the leather move against his ass once more. “Now I’m going to hit you. I want to hear you count.”

Sucking in a breath, he pauses for a moment, one last bit of mental preparation before responding. “Yes Sir.”

“Good boy.”

The paddle raises up and comes down with a loud ‘SMACK’.

It stings. His skin tingles where the leather hit, but it’s far from the worst thing he’s ever felt. This, he can take. Sucking in a breath, he calls out “One.”

He’s barely given any time to process the first hit when without warning, the paddle comes right back down, just as hard. It feels harder though, landing on newly tender skin, the pain from the first hit still not subsided. A cry escapes his lips. This time, he takes few moments to let the sensation sink in before saying a little less confidently, “Two.”

The paddle doesn’t raise up to hit him immediately again, even though Percival knows one more strike still remains. Instead, the leather is soft against his skin, Gellert running it in soothing circles on his ass. The man holding it speaks, just as soothing. “Shhh, just one more to go. You are doing so well for me Pet.” Percival doesn’t know if it’s the calming manner in which Gellert speaks, or just the pain and humiliation of being exposed and trembling before this man. Either way, his cock is quickly stiffening between his legs.

A kiss is pressed to his back before the paddle is brought down twice as hard as the other two. The sound echoes through the room, quickly followed by an equally loud cry from Percival. His hands grip tight into the sheets and he bites down on his cheek as he rides through this final wave of pain. It takes him a bit before he finally remembers to say, “T-three.”

The paddle is tossed to the side.

Gellert lays next to him as Percival still lays face down, shaking slightly. That had just been a small taste of this world, and yet he’s left trembling. Did that make him pathetic? Soothing hands stroke his back, Gellert cooing at him as his breathing and heartrate finally slowing down. “There, there. That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

“I-I could handle it.” Percival mumbles.

“Good to hear.” A hand brushes his ass, right where the paddle had hit, and he flinches. The man next to him offers soft apologies, but the hand only slips lower, fingers tracing the curve of his ass, gliding past his balls. Percival lets out a moan as those same fingers wrap around his hard cock. “Based on this, I might even say you enjoyed it.”

He won’t deny it, especially not when Gellert is finally touching him there, stroking him teasingly. More moans slip out of his throat and he is putty in Gellert’s hands.

It doesn’t last nearly long enough.

His cock is released as Gellert instead goes to brush those same fingers against the rim of his hole. The sensation makes him freeze.

“Wait-”

Gellert immediately stops and removes his hand. “What is it Pet?”

Percival is sure he’s blushing furiously. He buries his face in the blankets underneath him, trying to hide exactly how embarrassed he is. Hesitantly, he explains. “I… haven’t ever had anyone… touch me… um… _there_ like that.”

Despite Percival’s clear shame, Gellert just snickers. “Is that to say that I can’t? Or just that no one prior to me has done so before.” He goes to kiss Percival’s cheek and Percival can feel the man smile against his ear before he whispers. “I was under the impression that this is a night for quite a few new experiences for you.”

For several moments, he’s silent, weighing it over in his head. This shouldn’t be a surprise. From what he’s seen, submission and bottoming are practically synonymous. Even so, he’s nervous. His partners in the past always enjoyed it, but he was never their first. What if it is nothing but painful and uncomfortable for him? Gellert had a point though. This is just another experience for him to have. And if he ends up not liking it, then he could just safeword out of it.

With his face still buried into the bed, he mumbles, “Just… be gentle.”

He’s rewarded with another pet to his back. “Have I not been good to you so far?”

“You have Sir.”

Gellert kisses his shoulder before leaning back, shuffling through the blankets on the bed. Percival looks up to see him holding a bottle of lube and he bites his cheek. This is really going to happen…

The bottle is flicked open and as he squirts a bit on his fingers, rubbing it in his hands to warm it up, Gellert says, “Since you are even newer to this than I anticipated, I have just one more question. It may be a bit awkward to ask, but have you cleaned yourself recently?”

Once he realizes exactly what Gellert is asking, Percival blushes even harder. Still, Percival nods, and honestly answers. “Y-yes. I’m quite… particular with my hygiene.”

“That is wonderful to hear.”

A slick finger soon circles his hole. Instinctually, Percival cannot help but tense up.

“Shhh, breath Pet. I am not going to hurt you.”

Percival does just that, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. As soon as he exhales, the fingers slips inside of him. At first, it just feels awkward, not really knowing what to think of the sensation. It’s as if something is there that shouldn’t be. It doesn’t hurt, but it still feels wrong.

The slick finger slowly starts to move seconds later, pushing in and out, in and out, Gellert getting him to grow accustomed to the feeling. With every slow thrust, he does relax, letting Gellert move easier which makes it less uncomfortable.

Then Gellert hooks his finger, hitting a spot so perfectly inside of him. An intense wave of pleasure flows through his whole body and he lets out a loud needy moan. He’s been on the other end of this several times, but fuck this feels better than he could have ever imagined.

Gellert doesn’t stop, just keeps thrusting his finger inside, aiming there with every motion, hitting it over and over again. Another finger joins the first, which Percival takes far easier than he anticipates.

Percival is a whimpering mess at the attention, a babbled stream of curses and groans spill out of him. Not thinking, he raises up from lying flat on the bed, tries to move his hips to meet each thrust. He needs more. Fuck he needs all Gellert will give him.

Not much later, Gellert removes his fingers. Percival whines, suddenly overcome with an unbearable feeling of emptiness. “Please…”

Gellert laughs at that. “And to think, only moments ago, you were so hesitant”

He turns his head to grumble at the other man, but he’s just met with the sight of him stripping. Any complaining is forgotten as layers fall from Gellert. Percival watches, captivated. Once completely undressed, Gellert removes the condom from its wrapper and rolls it over his cock.

He’s back on top of Percival in an instant. Gellert’s bare chest against his back, his cock resting between the crack of Percival’s ass. The man takes Percival’s hand in his own, squeezing tightly in a comforting gesture, Gellert’s other pressing into the bed to keep himself upright. For several moments, they just lay there like that, Gellert kissing his neck, before turning his head, their lips meeting. The kiss is a slow messy one, both wanting the connection, but both distracted as Gellert starts to grind against his ass. It’s a preview for what’s to come.

Reaching down between them, Gellert takes his cock in hand and positions himself, the tip resting right against Percival’s finger fucked hole. Percival nearly tenses again, but Gellert keeps kissing him, keeping him too occupied to worry over anything.

Finally Gellert pushes inside him, Percival moaning, transfixed on Gellert’s face as he is filled with the man’s cock.

As with the fingers, he gives Percival a moment to grow accustomed to the feeling. Unlike the fingers though, there is a dull ache. It isn’t unbearable, but it hurts enough to make him doubt any possibility for pleasure.

That is, until Gellert starts to move. He starts slow, pulling in and out inch by inch. It only takes a few more thrusts for Gellert to hit that spot inside, the one that has him gasping out in bliss. The feeling is intensified from earlier, the knowledge that this is the other man’s cock causing the pleasure makes it far more arousing. He’s completely at Gellert’s mercy, taking whatever pleasure the other has to give.

The more noise Percival makes, the faster Gellert moves, each thrust rougher than the last, every brush of his prostate turning him into a pathetic, whimpering mess, one he never thought himself capable of. Gellert seems to like it though. Above him, he hears a breathy voice. “That’s it, don’t hold anything in. I want to hear all the sounds my pretty pet will make.”

 _His_ pet… that is what he has become tonight. Just a plaything for this man to use as he pleases.

That thought shouldn't be as arousing as it is.

He won’t disappoint the man, not when he was kind enough to take Percival into his home and be patient and gentle. So he opens his mouth and let himself be more vocal than he would normally. Whimpers and moans stream from him nonstop and he begs for Gellert to fuck him harder.

Gellert’s hand leaves his own, the need for comfort gone. All that remains is their filthy rough fucking. That hand moves to grab into Percival’s hair, tightening, pulling and making him yell. Gellert practically shoves his face into the bed, his hips moving faster, now at a rate that would be painful if Percival wasn’t so stupidly turned on. The sounds Percival makes are met with the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room.

A pressure starts to build within Percival and he can only ground himself by grasping at the sheets. He’s so close and soon the only thing he whimpers is, “Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop.”

All it takes is for Gellert to reach around and take his own neglected cock in hand. Just a few strokes and Percival can’t hold on any longer.

He cums hard, practically shaking in Gellert’s grasp.

His thoughts all melt away to pure satisfaction, everything becoming hazy. Still, it isn’t over. Gellert keeps fucking into him, his slumped over hypersensitive body. It’s too much to even comprehend, but it isn’t too much longer before Gellert climaxes too.

Lazily, Percival registers Gellert pulling out of him and off his back. He raises his head to see the other tossing the condom away before turning to press himself against Percival’s side, a strong arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him close.

They lay there just like that for several moments, not a word uttered, simply enjoying the pure bliss of the afterglow. He’s more comfortable now, more satisfied then he has been in years. Percival finds himself smiling, relaxing easily in this man’s arms.  It’s only when he lets out a yawn does he realize that he probably should leave before falling asleep in a bed that isn’t his.

Percival musters up the willpower to sit up. “I should head home. It’s pretty late.”

Gellert grumbles, just tugging him back down. “You don’t have to leave you know. Stay the night, unless you need to be somewhere in the morning.”

He blinks, almost surprised at the suggestion. But he finds himself settling back down, enjoying Gellert’s arm curling him close. “No, I don’t have work tomorrow so I’ll be fine.”

Gellert hums and presses soft kisses into his neck. “Neither do I. Wonderful things weekends are. Perhaps, if you are willing, we can continue our fun tomorrow.”

An extended invitation? So this isn’t the one night stand he anticipated. He expected a simple night of pleasure, enjoying himself and possibly never seeing this man again. But, with each passing moment, he is growing to like Gellert more and more. The potential to have _something_ with him, whether it be just sex or even an actual relationship, has him smiling. “I think I’d like that.”

And just like that, Percival drifts off to sleep, back against Gellert’s chest, happier than he’s been in a long time.

 

\----

 

The next morning, Percival wakes up lazily.

He notices the arm around him is gone… His first thought is that the whole night was just some elaborate dream, but as he cracks his eyes open, he realizes he is definitely in Gellert’s room. Sitting upright, he scans the room only to find no Gellert.

Where could he have gone?

He doesn’t want to just wander the house looking for him, so perhaps he should just wait for Gellert to return.

Minutes pass, and no Gellert. However, he does start to smell the unmistakable scent of sausage. Could Gellert be cooking him breakfast? That’s… _cute_.

Now that he has a decent idea of where the man is, he slips out of bed and hunts for his boxers. Those are the only clothes he thinks he really needs. After all, he had shared a bed naked with Gellert last night. He would at least like to hope that being shirtless and pantless won’t bother him too much. Dressed in minimal attire, he heads out of the bedroom and goes to the kitchen, thankfully the only other room he knows how to get to.

Inside, he sees Gellert, redressed, leaning against the kitchen island right next to a stove. Sausage sizzles in the skillet, but Gellert’s attention is on neither that or Percival. Instead, it’s on an open refrigerator, the door shielding whatever is so interesting on the other side.

The man pushes back from the counter and walks closer to it. Still apparently not noticing Percival, Gellert opens his mouth and speaks in the direction of the appliance. “And what are you grabbing now?”

Another voice, British, one Percival doesn’t recognize, replies from behind the door. “Oh, just some eggs.” The door is shut and standing there holding a carton of eggs is a man with long red hair and glasses. He wears a simple bathrobe.

Percival realizes he’s incredibly under-dressed. Some warning that Gellert had a roommate would have been nice. At least the other two haven’t noticed him yet.

Before he can head back to the bedroom to gather his clothes though, Gellert steps forward closing the distance between him and the redhead. He first thinks it's just so Gellert can take the eggs from him, but his hands do not go to the carton.

Instead, he cups the redhead’s face and pulls him into a gentle kiss.

Percival freezes. A rush of complicated emotions flood his head. The first being a mix of heartbreak and betrayal. It couldn’t have been more than a few hours since he and Gellert shared a bed together, and already Gellert is kissing another man.

But then, he realizes the absolute love and affection these two men kiss one another with and Percival knows that he isn’t the one being betrayed here.

He should leave, gather his things and get out of here before he ruins a happy couple. Turning back to face the hall, he takes a slow step hoping to be quiet and unnoticed.

“Oh Percy. Good morning, I didn’t know you were awake yet.” Gellert says very casually.

Fuck.

So this won’t be the clean exit he had hoped for. Sucking in a breath, he moves to face them. The two are still touching, one arm around the other. The redhead stares at him with a neutral expression. Percival is pretty sure there is a death wish behind those glasses. The best he can do at this point is appologize.

“I’m leaving. You won’t ever have to see me again. I didn’t know… I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m really really sorry.”

The redhead sighs, pulling away from Gellert with an eyeroll. So it begins.

However, the man doesn’t storm off like Percival anticipated. Instead, he moves closer to Percival. Paranoia kicks in, the memory of dozens of domestic dispute calls ending in homicide surface and he’s ready to run. Percival takes a step backwards.

“Wait.” The redhead calls out. “I believe there has been a misunderstanding.” His voice is gentle and there’s none of the violent anger that Percival expects to see in his eyes. “Please, sit. Have some breakfast before you head out. I’m making enough for three people, so if you leave now, it’s just food that will go to waste.”

Enough for three? Every passing moment he’s growing more and more confused and Gellert is remaining quiet. “You… knew I was here?”

The man cracks three eggs into another skillet, just continuing his cooking as if nothing is odd about the situation. “Of course I did. Gellert told me he was taking you home when we were at the club last night.”

All Percival can do is slowly nod, just trying to understand what is going on. The redhead does look familiar now that he thinks about it. The man that Gellert had sat next to at the club and the one Gellert had said goodbye to right before they left, little details that had gotten pushed down in the rush of the events of last night.

The redhead lets out another sigh. “I take it Gellert didn’t tell you about our arrangement.”

Percival’s head snaps over to Gellert. “Arrangement? What the hell is going on?” The words are harsh, but with how confused and betrayed he’s feeling, he thinks he’s entitled to a little anger.

Gellert shrugs casually. “Well, you see, Albus here is my fiance. While we love each other dearly, he doesn’t exactly enjoy certain activities in the bedroom, so he lets me go out and find pretty boys such as yourself who do.”

“So, you two are engaged and yet are perfectly fine with him going out and fucking me anyways.” He’s uneasy, the whole situation still not sitting right with him.

“That is the overly crude version, yes.” The redhead, Albus, confirms as he goes to pull out three plates, piling sausage, pancakes, and soon, a fried egg on each. “Honestly, just don’t try to run away with him and we should get along wonderfully.”

Gellert pats the empty counter next to him. Letting everything slowly sink in, he approaches cautiously. Percival takes a seat and Albus, smiling pleasantly at him, slides a full plate of breakfast right in front of him, doing the same with Gellert.

The third plate, Albus picks up for himself. “Now, I believe you two have quite a bit to discuss so I will leave you to it.”

Soon, he and Gellert are the only two in the kitchen.

An awkward silence fills the air.

“You should have told me about him before you fucked me.” Percival blurts out, poking at the egg with his fork.

“Probably” Gellert huffs. “But let’s be honest. If I had, you wouldn’t even have come here. You would have turned away the moment I mentioned commitment to another.” He shrugs again before biting into a sausage.

Percival grows frustrated. “You still should have given me the choice.”

“I don’t see the issue here. Albus is fine, I’m fine… the only one who has any issue here is you, and you cannot deny you had fun last night.” Gellert just goes about eating his breakfast as if nothing about this is strange.

Percival’s grip on his fork tightens. “It’s not _that_ that I have an issue with. I just feel lied to.”

“And when did I lie to you?” Gellert scoffs. “Did I promise you anything that I did not give? Did I lure you in with falsehoods of sweet precious monogamy? Did I offer anything other than an invitation to my home and a night of fun?”

“N-no…” Percival frowns, his appetite fading.

“And you enjoyed yourself, did you not?”

“I did.”

“Then please, tell me what the issue is?”

Percival sits there, trying to think of a good answer. But his mind is blank. “I don’t know.”  
  
“Because there isn’t one. Look, by all means, if you are uncomfortable with the situation, gather your clothes and walk out of here. You wouldn’t be the first. But if you have any interest in staying, then I promise you will be treated well.” Gellert smiles at him and reaches over to stroke his cheek. His voice lowers to that same lusty voice he spoke in last night. “And there’s so much more I want to do to you."

Despite all his current irritation towards the man, the instant that Gellert touches his face, he can only think of the previous night. He can’t help but lean into the touch against his better judgement. Sitting there, eyes closed, thinking over Gellert’s words.

What is he afraid of here? He can’t be upset because Gellert used him to cheat on his fiance, because, was it really cheating if Albus was aware? He can’t be upset because he hadn’t expected anything other than a one night stand. He can’t be upset because that was the best sex he had had in a long, long time.

Damn it, Gellert has a point.

Then he realizes exactly how Gellert worded that… ‘want to do _to_ you.’ Not with, _to._ It has Percival’s cheeks burning. Another layer of this mess weighing down on him.

So he pulls back with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Fuck, this is not how I imagined any of this going.”

Next to him, Gellert chuckles, “And how did you imagine this going?”

He’s blushing furiously and he knows Gellert knows what the answer is, but apparently, the jerk wanted to hear him say it. “I thought I’d be going to that club, meet some guy to take back to _my_ home, and be the one to dominate him.” He sighs, mumbling the next part, “Not the other way around.”

“You didn’t hate it though.” Gellert coos, tucking a lock of Percival’s hair behind his ear and he hates how much he likes the gesture.

“So, what? Do you just want me to be your plaything for when your _actual_ boyfriend isn’t in the mood?” He hunches over.

“He’s my fiance, not my boyfriend. There’s a difference.” Gellert clarifies, his hand trailing down to stroke his back. “And I wasn’t planning on thinking of you as a _thing_. More as a pet that I can shower with affection and spoil whenever you want. That much you seemed to respond to well enough.” Gellert pulls back, returning to his breakfast and Percival would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the contact already. “It’s your choice though. If me being with Albus is too much for you to handle, then you can leave. There won’t be any hard feelings. But if you want to have a place to come and have a good time, then our door is open.”

“This isn’t one of those permanent sex slave type situations, is it?” He asks, brows furrowed.

Gellert shakes his head, still grinning with amusement. “No, no. As I said, everything is just when you want it. I’m not trying to trick you here. You said you had a job, and I assume a life outside all of this. That much was apparent by how out of place you looked at the club last night. So, no 24/7 arrangement. Consider this more as… a weekend getaway.”

He’s quiet, finally starting to nibble a bit on his pancake, a sign that he’s relaxing. Everything is settling down in his head. It’s still a lot to take in, but he is starting to understand what is being offered here.

“Well?” Gellert asks, “What will it be? Leave or stay?”

Percival sucks in a deep breath, barely believing himself as he comes to a conclusion. “What the hell. I’m almost forty and have nothing else going for me. Fine. I’ll stay.”

“Excellent. Now, once you're done eating and freshen up a little, we can get started. I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” Gellert stands and presses a kiss to Percival’s cheek before picking his plate up and walking off.

Percival wonders where Gellert is headed. Probably to his fiance. He’ll kiss Percival’s cheek, eat breakfast with his fiance, and then back to bed with Percival. There’s just too much for him to even begin to wrap his mind around. Why had he agreed to this? Was the sex really that good? Yes, it was, but he doesn’t know if everything else will be worth it.

As Percival watches him go, his sits there wondering what the hell he just signed up for.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. My completely self indulgent polyamorous BDSM consensual grindelgraves fic. I plan on writing more works in this series eventually. Lots to explore in this verse, so look forward to it ;)
> 
> Come find me at [percegraves.tumblr.com](http://www.percegraves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
